<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Greatest Fans by ThatOneGuy56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732161">His Greatest Fans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56'>ThatOneGuy56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Works [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Pro-Bending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang II and the Fire Ferrets get ready for their championship game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Works [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Greatest Fans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pro-bending night in Republic City, and the stadium was filled to capacity. Tonight was the last qualifying match for the championship, and both teams deeply desired a win. The match was between the White Falls Wolfbats and the Future Industries Fire Ferrets. The matchup was highly anticipated by every pro-bending fan not just in Republic City, but around the world as well. Those who couldn’t show up to watch the match in person were listening over the radio, or utilizing their Varrick Home Mover sets to watch it live.</p><p>The sound of the crowd’s cheering could be heard from the Fire Ferret’s locker room. Aang II smiled to himself, as he listened to the familiar chorus. He’d been a part of the pro-bending team for the last two years now, which had been the best years of his life. Sighing, he pulled on his helmet and turned to look at his teammates. Lee, their earthbender, was a squat teen with a square face that barely ever showed emotion. Nuktuk, their waterbender, was a tall and lanky teen who had the misfortune to be named after Bolin’s mover character.</p><p>“Are you guys ready yet?” Aang asked, unable to hold back his excitement any longer.</p><p>“Hold your ostrich-horses, flamethrower.” Lee replied dryly, as he adjusted a strap on his uniform.</p><p>“Seriously, man, we have this discussion every time.” Nuktuk added, sounding mildly annoyed. The waterbender was busy pulling on his boots. “We’re all just as excited, Aang.” He added, as he picked up his helmet and stood up. A second later, and Lee was ready as well. Aang jumped to his feet and began to head towards the entrance. His teammates followed him. The roar of the crowd became ever louder, as they entered the area itself. But a particular group of people were cheering slightly louder than the rest. Aang looked over at the spot where he knew they’d be, and sure enough they were there.</p><p>Korra and Asami were seated in the front row, both wearing the Fire Ferrets uniform colors. Though they were in their early forties now, they hadn’t lost any of their enthusiasm. Korra was holding up a handmade sign that read: ‘World’s greatest firebender’ while Asami whistled loudly and waved in Aang’s direction. Next to them was his older sister, Hope, and her long-time boyfriend Rohan. Aang II smiled to himself, and raised a hand in greeting towards his family. Their presence there would give him all the encouragement that he’d need for the game.</p><p>That night, the Fire Ferrets became the new pro-bending champions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little something that I’ve been working on for a while now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>